quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon (episode)
|alt-title = |image = QL_episode_5x15_Blood_Moon.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Al guides Sam, as the eccentric Lord Nigel Corrington, in the attempt to prevent Nigel's wife, Lady Alexandra, from being murdered in a grisly vampire ritual in the episode "Blood Moon" in Season 5. |season-epno = 15 |season = 5 |broadcastdate = February 9, 1993 |network = NBC-TV |imdb = tt0681109 |teleplay = |story = |writer = |director = |leap-date = March 10, 1975 |place = Outside of London, England |leapee = Lord Nigel Corrington |prev = " " |next = " " }} Blood Moon was the 15th episode of Season 5 of Quantum Leap, also the 90th series episode. Written by Tommy Thompson, the episode, which was directed by Alan J. Levi, premiered on NBC-TV on February 9, 1993. Synopsis Sam leaps into an English castle where the occupants practice vampire rituals. As the eccentric Lord Nigel Corrington, Sam must save the young wife of the castle owner. Summary Sam leaps into an eccentric artist named Lord Nigel Corrington, who lives a strange, gothic lifestyle, as he sleeps in a coffin, as Al is convinced he has leaped into an actual vampire. Nigel is a well-known artist who has shocked everyone by marrying a homeless girl, Alexandra Hill, now Lady Alexandra Corrington (played by Shae D'Lyn). It's the night of the Blood Moon - the night that honors one of the earliest recorded vampires - and the Corringtons are entertaining Victor Drake (Ian Buchanan) and his companion Claudia (Deborah Moore). Sam, as Nigel, has only a few hours to save his wife from a grisly death, supposedly at the hands of a vampire, while dealing with Al's own conviction that his host actually is the walking dead. Al tells Sam that unless Sam can change things, Alexandra will be found dead in the forest in two days time, completely drained of blood. Trivia *This is one of only a handful of episodes which takes places outside of the U.S.A. This is the only episode that is in the UK *The episode talks about a Count Bathory who bathed in the blood of virgins and was walled up in his castle as punishment, but in reality, it was a Countess Elizabeth Bathory of Hungary who murdered around 650 adolescent girls, mostly by severe beatings, burning or mutilation of hands, biting the flesh off the faces, arms and other body parts, freezing or starving to death. Stories of her bathing in her victims blood were fictionalized. She was punished for her crimes by being walled up in a suite of four rooms in her castle, and died there four years later. *Actor Bela Lugosi's personification of Dracula (the most famous and enduring) was born in Lugos, Hungary, on October 20, 1882. Lugosi died of a heart attack on August 15, 1956. He was buried in his Dracula cape. *The blitz - The blitz on London during WWII began in full force on September 7, 1940 and continued for 57 consecutive nights.